Coming back
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: He had done so many disgusting things, things he was against, and he killed so many... he was a demon. A demon who wished for an angel. Three-shot [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He had done so many disgusting things, things he was against, and he killed so many... he was a demon. A demon who wished for an angel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Okay so that story is actually a three-shot I wrote to get out of my writing block when it comes to my other story 'Living with Darkness.' It's finished but I still had to edit it and sent to my wonderful beta for checking, so I don't know when the next chapter would be updated. Hope you will like it!

Thanks to Tsuki Ai- for betaing!

**Chapter 1- Yesterday's rose**

Kagome was sitting on the bench, waiting patiently for the next train. She knew it wouldn't come for the next half hour, but she just couldn't will herself to stay at home any longer. She had to come. Besides, the day was beautiful, maybe a little chilly as was to be expected so early in spring, but she was so excited, she didn't care. She really couldn't stay at home.

Not when _he_ was coming back.

Her eyes slid close while her mind was running through all memories she had of him. There were so many. Some of them were funny, others sad, and others would be long forgotten if he wasn't part of them. A light smile ghosted her lips when one of them repeated itself in her mind. The day she met him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you! You!" called a girlish voice and the boy finally looked up. His golden eyes met with blue ones and he scowled at the fact that the others were so close. What was worse was that they belonged to a girl, and he hated everything that was called a girl. Or woman, or lady… well… female in general._

_The girl was still staring and the boy sighed mentally. Was she going to stare at him all day? Not that he cared, but it made him feel like an animal in the zoo, and he certainly was not an animal. Perhaps there was something behind him and he was blocking her view?_

"_What do you want?" he asked after some time passed. She cocked her little head to the side, still staring at him._

"_Who are you?" she said suddenly, startling him a bit. He was almost sure she was mute._

"_A ghost," he lied hoping she would go away. To his despair, the child moved closer to him, grinning like a mad thing. He had a feeling that, that grin would only mean trouble for him._

"_Nu-uh. You can't be a ghost; ghosts are scary." He frowned at the insult._

"_I'm scary." The girl just laughed._

"_You're not scary; you're my new friend."_

_End Flashback_

The raven haired woman laughed when her mind flashed the image of shock that made its way on her friend's face after she told him that. She doubted anyone else shocked him so ever again. The smile fled from her lips.

They were so happy then as children, even if their lives weren't the best a child could have. She was an orphan living with her elder aunt; he was left by his father in favor of some other woman's child. She missed her parents while he hated his father. Of course, it wasn't the only thing that differed between them.

They were as different as day and night. She was restless, always running and getting into trouble; he was stoic, thinking about things she couldn't understand and the one who was willing to save her from the mess she created. It was really a miracle that he had survived with her for so long.

The woman shifted on her seat to glance at the wall clock. Still fifteen minutes left. God, the time couldn't go slower than it was right now. Why was the universe so cruel to her? After all that they've been through...

Kagome closed her eyes again. She had to admit, her childhood wasn't the best, but she wasn't alone and that was what mattered. Then the world had changed and the rest of the happiness left to the other dimension leaving only chaos on the Earth.

She was fifteen when the war had started and he, being eighteen already, had gone, leaving her behind._ "I have to protect things I love,"_ he explained and with well hidden tears she let him. That day she believed she was saying goodbye to him for few months, perhaps a year. It had turned into six long years.

She remembered all the letters she had sent him and those few he had time to write back. Even if sometimes they had only a few sentences, they were her treasures. The last one was saying he was coming back. She cried reading it.

The war left its mark in her country too. Even if they had enough luck that they never lost their independence, it didn't mean their market was left unscratched. Through the last six years, tying ends was far harder that normally. Kagome was doing everything she could to survive without losing her sanity or her humanity. It was a hard battle and her aunt's heart didn't survive it.

The young woman felt that loss really badly. The relationship between her and her aunt never was the best, since the elder lady had never been good with children, but still it was family. The only family she had left. Now she had none while the world was drowning in its madness.

Kagome shook her head. There was no point in thinking about this. Her aunt was now resting and she wouldn't be alone for very long. Her friend was coming back. Her world was going to be colorful once again. There was only a few minutes left.

She checked her reflection in the small mirror she had, left to her by her mother. When he was leaving, she was only slightly older than a child, but now she was a woman. She was wondering if he was even going to recognize her. She knew that no matter how he changed, she would recognize him anywhere.

Her heart started to beat faster when, in the distance, she heard the train's whistle. It was only a matter of minutes, seconds probably. What would he think? Would he like how she looks? Sure, she was highly aware she wasn't the biggest beauty in the world, but she hoped he would approve of her. His opinion was always the most important to her.

She heard another whistle, this one louder.

He was coming... he was coming... he was coming…

She stood from her bench watching how the machine slowly approached the platform. It was ironic, she decided; for years she had hated it. The train had taken him from her, leaving her behind in the white cloud of smoke that only increased her tears. The same thing that, before, was the devil's creation, today turned into heaven's messenger.

Her heart almost fled from her chest when the train finally stopped and the wagon's doors were opened. There were a lot of passengers that were coming out and her eyes searched almost frantically to catch sight of the one she was waiting for.

And then she saw him.

The same face.

The same form.

It was him.

Just... older, bigger and wearing a captain's uniform. Her breath escaped her for a few seconds. He had matured, but it really didn't matter. In that man she could see the boy she forced to befriend her. He was back and she was grateful. The way he looked had no consequence for her.

The smile bloomed on her lips. _'Will he remember me?' _she thought gathering the courage to call to him already. She saw him looking around absently, like he was checking if he was on the right station, and for a moment, she feared he would step back, once again disappearing inside the coach and from her reach. She couldn't allow it.

Not again.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called.

His eyes turned to her and she could swear his eyes widened for a moment. Her soul swirled with joy. He recognized her; he remembered her! He jumped on the platform and she took a step towards him. Then another and another.

Unconsciously, she was shocked she could walk. A moment ago her legs were like jelly and yet, he was closer with every step she took. God why wasn't she running to him? She was so excited about seeing him she couldn't sit. Why was she so calm now?

Her questions fled from her mind when she saw his face only a foot away from her. Why wasn't she holding him yet? Perhaps she was still thinking she was dreaming? Perhaps, if she said something, she would be assured enough to reach to him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly looking in his eyes. The eyes she hadn't seen in six years.

He looked at her and she was sure he would move to hold her, to touch her just like she wanted to do to him, but he seemed to freeze. His eyes narrowed strangely in a way she couldn't remember, and then he turned his head and took a step away.

His little retreat startled her a little. She wanted so badly to catch him before he could move even farther. She wanted it so badly, it almost hurt. And yet something was holding her hands at her sides and the same unseeing power tied her tongue and stole her voice. She froze just like he.

They stayed in silence for some time. The people were already leaving the platform and the train had gone to the next station. Still, neither of them noticed nor cared. They were in their own little world.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said for the third time. And like a spell, it freed their voices, at least his.

"You shouldn't have come," he said looking to the side. Her heart froze; his cold voice was turning it into ice.

She blinked.

"I'm no longer the man you once knew."

Her body shook. Absently, she asked herself why she couldn't feel tears in her eyes. Shouldn't she be crying?

"You don't have a place in my life anymore."

Her chest stung, but there still were no tears in her eyes. Why?

"Leave me."

Her heart shattered into little glass pieces.

He turned from her, leaving her alone. Again. Maybe she should stop him? Maybe, it was all a dream? A long, bad dream from which she would wake up any minute now.

He stopped, looking back at her paralyzed form. One tear had finally escaped her eyes. Maybe he would wipe it away, like he always did?

"And don't come back."

He left.

And she was alone.

Again.

AN: Ha my first true angst! Please be kind and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

Big thanks goes to Tsuki Ai for betaing!

**Chapter 2- Fallen Angel**

_'Don't come back'_

No.

_'Don't come back'_

No. Don't listen.

_'Leave'_

Stay.

_'Don't come back.'_

Stay.

"Stay!" the man cried sitting up on his bed. The whole house was still dark and outside he could hear a storm. He remembered she was afraid of storms and he wanted to run to her and make sure that if the thunder wake her, she would be able to go back to sleep. But he couldn't and he knew this.

At the moment, he was the one who needed help going back to sleep, and in the secrecy of his mind, Sesshoumaru wished he could change his nightmares. If he could just dream about battles, corpses and blood, he would be at ease; he had dealt with those nightmares for six years and he knew how to proceed. Dreaming about her... he just couldn't deal with that.

Not after what he did.

Not after what he told her, how he broke her heart because he knew he did that. She was always easy to read. Her emotions were in her eyes and he saw them dulled with the pain of betrayal and rejection. All because of him.

At first he couldn't understand it himself. Kagome was his friend when he thought he didn't need one, but she stayed by his side and he got used to it. Somehow, he grew fond of her, finally returning her friendship though he still wasn't sure how it happened. Perhaps it was her childish nature- so open and trusting, or her naive and innocent character that made her fall into strangest situations. Maybe, it was the way her smile brightened his day every time he saw it?

He wasn't sure. It never matter then. Now it wasn't important.

The war had changed everything. He was supposed to stay here, grow up, mature and make his way through the life. Maybe even finally undercover the secret that was his friend. But he couldn't wish for something that was not meant to be. He had gone; she stayed. It had to happen, he told himself many times and now he was ready to believe in this.

He had changed. He had been always called emotionless, but being there, fighting, _killing,_ had took away the rest of his emotions and nearly his sanity. The only thing that kept him away from the madness was her letters. He had them all- kept them as well protected as many may hold precious gems.

She wrote quite often, and he waited for every letter like a sinner on heaven's forgiveness. The place where she was, was his Heaven and she was the angel that was keeping his soul alive. He had often seen how many others killed their souls because they had nothing to help them keep it alive. They were turned into mindless killing machines. Most of them never saw the end of the battles.

He had her and he clung to that thought with all of his strength.

Her letters were always long. It spoke about everything that was happening in their town- from the information about weddings, funerals and birth through the weather, to her life and thoughts. Most news had no meaning for him, but reading it was pure pleasure in itself. She was very good at making him feel lighter.

He even responded... well, few times. He was never one to write well, he just never knew about what he should write. He knew she had her troubles back there, hidden between the lines and he didn't want to give her his problems, too. The war wasn't something she should have heard about.

Still, she was always saying that his letters made her happier so it made him feel good, too. The last one he wrote was the shortest of them all. It was saying, 'I'm coming back,' and had details of what day he would arrive and what time. He was thrilled to see her after such a long time and deep in his heart he hoped she would come to see him.

She came.

At first he hadn't noticed her, but then she called for him. He had almost sat down from the shock- when he left, she was still a girl, almost a child. Now she was a woman, and quiet beautiful at that. She still kept her long, dark hair free. Her eyes were blue like when he met her and she was still small, yet there was something he couldn't remember. Some femininity, maturity... wisdom. She was the angel he always thought her to be.

He went to her wanting to be in her presence as fast as possible; he was only slightly confused why he was walking and not running. He surely felt like running.

And then he was before her, looking again at those beautiful eyes, wishing to touch her, to make sure she wasn't a dream. She said his name. And then something broke.

The last six years flashed through his mind. Every day, every battle, every killed man, every soldier that died from his hand. He was a murderer, a sinner. He had done so many disgusted things, things he was against and killed so many... he was a demon.

A demon who wished for an angel.

How could he think about her? How could he want her? How could he even wish to touch her, look in her eyes, knowing what he had done?

She was still standing before him, smiling shyly, her cheeks slightly pink. Even after so many years, she was still pure, untouched, _innocent_. How could he taint someone like her without destroying the rest of his own soul? Because that's what would happen.

So many times he remembered her doing something just because he was doing it. She was afraid of the dark at some point, yet she was watching starts sitting in the meadow just because he was there. He would go on the lake, and she would go with him even if she couldn't swim. Now she would take him back into her life, only to be destroyed.

He would not allow it.

He had always known he would protect her from any possible danger. Now, he would protect her from himself. Even if it hurt, he would do so. It was necessary.

So he told her to leave him and not come back, even if his entire being begged for her to stay and sooth his broken soul. He turned from her and left, wishing to turn back and stay with her. Now he was doing this all the time in his dreams.

Sesshoumaru stood from the bed and went to the window. The little house which Kagome got from her aunt was easily seen from the window of his bedroom. He saw that all the windows were dark and he hoped she was sleeping peacefully. He would have given a lot just to be able to go and check if he was right.

Lightning shot through the dark sky, snatching him from his thoughts.

He couldn't go. With a mental sigh, he turned from the window and laid back. He told her to leave. She wouldn't come back.

The man closed his eyes to return to his nightmares.

She wouldn't come back.

She came back, much to his irritation. He had actually hoped she had lost that annoying habit to defy his decisions that considered her. He told her to leave for her own good. Couldn't she see that?

Looking at the cake that was lying on his doorstep, he assumed she couldn't. Oh, he knew it was hers- it was the first cake she had learned to do. He was also the first person she had allowed to try it since it was his favorite one. She was trying to approach him through his stomach. How annoying it was that it was working... on some level.

He knew he couldn't go back to her nor would he allow her to come back to him, but once again she made sure he would crave her like a hungry man for a meal. He was already going insane without her; she just assured that it would get worse.

Dear god!

His hand inched to touch the dessert and take it inside. It was for him after all, right? Thankfully, at the last moment, he stilled his body. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let her come to his house, not even one thing made by her. She should know he was not going to do this.

With one last mental push, he turned inside, leaving the cake on the steps.

Kagome couldn't take a hint. Untouched by his rejection of her cake, she started to leave other things for him. Stubborn little thing she was, she was trying very hard to make him break and change his mind.

It was at this moment he had decided that he would show her just what kind of monster he really was. He would show her the sinner that he had turned into through the last six years, even if that would break her.

It was for her own good.

It was easy, thought Sesshoumaru taking another gulp of the wine from the bottle. Forgetting was easy, very easy, just like drinking. Who would have guessed? He was slightly surprised he hadn't tried it earlier; it would be so easy then. Even life would be easy since he wouldn't remember.

He liked to not remember. It was very cleansing feeling. For some blessed time, he ceased to be a sinner, and was turning into a normal human. The war, the battles, Kagome all was left in some dark corner of his mind, sealed with alcoholic mist. He was pleased.

The only thing that he didn't like was waking up. He knew he had to do so in order to drink again, but it always meant he would remember and had to make it go away. Really troublesome if he could say so. Why couldn't he drink enough to not remember ever again? Perhaps then everything would be easier.

Taking another big sip of the drink, he leaned on the coach. The last three months had been a blur. He couldn't remember everything, but he was pleased how it turned out. He reached his goal: Kagome had finally been driven away from him. He made sure of it. He spent every minute of his waking time proving to her just what kind of monster he was. He started to drink all the time, getting into fights and there was no evening that some woman wasn't accompanying him into the bedroom.

Yes, even when others were looking at him with disgust and pity, he was still pleased. Even Kagome's good, kind and oh so innocent heart wouldn't be able to deal with what he was doing. She was too pure for him, and he hoped she finally understood that.

He took the bottle in his hand and lifted it to his mouth, only to growl with annoyance. Stupid drink, finishing when he was getting to the right state where he couldn't feel anything. How annoying. Now he would have to move to go to the shop and buy some more. He needed it.

The knock to the door stopped his plans. Who could it be? When he found out he would surely beat the life of the man or woman. He hated when someone was disturbing him when he was making plans for the rest of the day.

Lazily, he looked at the window and the setting sun. Okay... plans for the night.

With a mental pat on his back for sharp perceptiveness, Sesshoumaru went to answer the door. He was going make the person outside pay for ruining his evening.

However, when he opened the door and saw widening of the blue orbs that were so familiar, followed by little gasp of shock, everything fled from his head. What was _she_ doing here? Hadn't she heard what he had turned into?

Seeing the horror on her face, he assumed she didn't, or didn't want to believe them.

For a moment, he wished he could cry. Why was Fate doing this to him? He tried so badly to leave her behind, to allow her to forget about him, why she was still coming back?

"Sesshoumaru... what have you done with yourself?" Kagome asked in a whisper. She had heard people gossip about him, but she never thought it was so bad. He looked like a ghost of the man that came back three months ago. She was not going to allow this to continue.

He turned his face from her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, "I told you to don't come back." Her lips turned into a thin line. He could be stubborn, but she could too. He was not going to dismiss her so easily this time, not until she was sure he would be okay.

"I came to talk with you," Kagome replied.

"Leave," came the answer before he turned his back to her and slammed the door in her face. Her anger rose higher and without another thought, she followed him, thankful he had not locked the door. She approached him when the man sat on the dirty couch. He cast her an annoyed look.

"I told you to leave." She shrugged.

"I heard. I'm not going to listen though." He made a strange noise in the back of his throat that she couldn't recognize. Golden eyes narrowed and before she could blink he was beside her, holding her arms painfully.

"Why can't you listen to me just once? I told you to leave and by gods you will, even if I have to throw you out!" he yelled. That caught her off-guard- Sesshoumaru had never raised his voice, especially not at her. She wriggled from his grasp.

"Why? Why are you pushing me out? You need help Sesshoumaru, and I want to help you!" the woman yelled back. Her own feelings that were squished for last few weeks finally found its way out in her ire.

"I don't need you," he said sitting back on his coach. He hoped his words would hurt her. Perhaps then she would leave. She had to... he needed her out of here and he needed to drink again. He had to forget. Why couldn't she just leave?

The woman moved to stand before him, her eyes swirling with the emotional storm that was playing inside her.

"You liar. You need me more that you want to admit. Look at you. Look at what have you turned into! You look like a ghost! Have you even seen your reflection lately? Don't you dare tell me you don't need help!"

Sesshoumaru hid his face in his hands. Why was the universe playing with him like this? He wanted to tear his hair from his head, just to forget she was still with him. So close... so fucking close he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

How would he be able to forget again, knowing she was here so close, so real? A silent whimper escaped his throat. He never thought something could hurt like this; he never thought _he_ could hurt like this. This pain it made him... feel so strange... It was making him feel. Reminding him that he was still alive and not dead as he thought for so long. He could feel his safe world turning into unrecognizable pieces.

"Leave Kagome, just leave," the man nearly begged. She fell to her knees before him; her small hand went to his hair, running through the heavy mass in a soothing manner. God, how he missed her touch.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered softly.

Something inside him broke. He was once again at the war, reading himself to battle. He saw himself killing some soldier, walking through a field of corpses, looking at the blood on his hands. Then he saw her playing with him, smiling. Then she was holding back tears, trying her best to smile when he was leaving for a war, smiling when he came back.

_'Promise you'll come back,' she said looking at him pleadingly. He didn't want to lie; he knew that he might die there and he had no say in the matter. But he __couldn't__ leave her without hope._

_"I swear I'll fight to the end and one day we'll see each other again." That seemed to please the girl and she gave him another watery smile. __Sesshoumaru__ smirked at her._

_'Before then you can write to me.' She laughed happily._

_'I will. I promise.' _

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. She was giving him the same look like on that day so many years ago. He could feel his heart start to beat again- he had forgotten how it felt to have warm blood cursing in his veins instead of ice. He felt almost... vulnerable. He needed her. Desperately.

His dream flashed through his mind.

_'Don't come back.'_

_Stay. _

"Stay." he begged.

Kagome embraced him in answer; his eyes closed in response.

"Stay."

AN: I don't have much to say- hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine except plot

Thans goes to Tsuki Ai for beta-ing!

**Chapter 3- Welcome back**

She stayed.

They spent that night sitting on the couch, not saying a word, just holding each other's hands. It was too early for talking, for anything really. He just needed to feel her and she seemed to understand it. They were in the same position until Kagome finally fell asleep and he moved her to his lap, just like he did when they were younger.

His hand brushed her soft locks, touched smooth skin on her cheek and his eyes widened again. She was really there; he was not dreaming. She was very real.

He could not describe the feeling that flooded over him at that realization.

His angel was with him. She was back and the whole world suddenly felt better, brighter; he didn't feel so tainted. It was a nice feeling. Perhaps there was still a chance that he could again feel normal. Perhaps he could become human once again. Perhaps there still was hope.

Sesshoumaru smiled. There was hope; if she stayed, hope existed, even for him.

With that thought, he too fell asleep - the most peaceful one he had in the last six years.

Over the next few months, Sesshoumaru found out that keeping hope wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He had forgotten about one thing. Kagome could bring him hope, but it was he who had to turn it into something more than feelings.

It wasn't easy.

He lost many times, but every time he wanted to give up and just go back to where he once was, his blue-eyed angel was there speaking to him softly or just holding his hand, sometimes even crying the tears he had no courage to shed.

Slowly, the progress came. It was coming; taking baby steps, but he could see the changes. He had stopped drinking, and forced by Kagome, he had cleaned his house. Doing this, he discovered just how many things inside was touched by Kagome.

Of course he knew that she was helping his mother while he was away until her death three years ago, but he had never thought about how much a part of the house she was.

It made him smile mentally. Even if she wasn't with him in body, her spirit was always there brightening his day. It calmed his soul when Kagome herself was at work.

After some time he felt good enough to try to look for work himself. When he told her about his idea, she had tears in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy because she could see that her friend was returning to her. The next day she gifted him with the best pancakes he had ever eaten for breakfast.

Of course, looking for work wasn't as easy as he thought previously; the opinion he gained after his return hadn't affected Kagome but it certainly affected the people in their town. No one wanted to have a drunk as an employee. The prolonging time of his unemployment was also pushing him into the dark abyss of depression, especially when he saw how hard Kagome worked to maintain her own life and still help him. He wanted to take away that heavy burden from her shoulders.

One day, he walked through the town after another refusal. He crossed the cemetery to get home sooner and perhaps be able to help Kagome in cleaning her little shop. The place was rather empty except one lonely man who was kneeling before the small grave.

Something pushed him forward and before he could question his action he was standing before the grave looking at the day grave stone. His eyes narrowed looking at the death date of the boy.

"The day before victory," Sesshoumaru said quietly. The man nodded not looking at him.

"'He was brave soldier,' his commander said. He would be so happy if he knew that we had conquered the enemies. He wrote. He had prayed for it," the man said in a breaking voice.

Sesshoumaru said nothing; he knew there were no words that would be wise enough to say now. The man didn't seem to mind and continued his story.

"He was such a bright boy. So loving, cheerful, happy. He was my only son, and he was my sun. He was always smiling so brightly..." Two heavy tears escaped the man's shut eyes. The pain of losing his son was obvious on his wrinkled face.

"He wouldn't be like this after coming back. No one is." The man suddenly looked up at the silver-haired man who was standing over him. Something passed in his tired eyes.

"You had come back too," he stated. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You fought and you came back. You returned from the last layer of hell."

"I did," the younger man admitted.

"Did you have someone to pray for you?" Sesshoumaru nodded in answer and the man's face lighted up a bit. A small smile entered his lips.

"Family?"

"No," he replied automatically, before his mind thought about the question once again. Could he really say that Kagome wasn't his family?

"Not yet," he corrected himself. The old man chuckled lightly. They stood in silence for a moment, both deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly the older man looked at him with a new spark of life.

"You have strong hands," the man stated, catching Sesshoumaru by surprise. When did they start to talk about his limbs? When did they even start to talk? Uncaring for his confusion the man continued.

"I can teach you how to work with them. I wanted to teach him before I die, but I can teach you. Do you want to learn?"

Sesshoumaru once again was shocked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Seeing the smile on the man's wrinkled face, he found out he wasn't dreaming. He nodded and once again, a miracle happened in his life.

Kagome came to make him breakfast again as every other day. She was smiling brightly, making him his favorite pancakes and sandwiches for work, humming a soft tune while he was getting ready. She was visibly very happy.

Looking at her from the door's frame, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile too. Life was getting better for him. After the fateful meeting at the grave of the young soldier, Sesshoumaru and the old man, who happened to be one of the most respected men in their town, worked together.

He was taught how to use his strength to make furniture, and soon, it was stated that he had quite a talent in it. His employer was very proud of him and soon made him his partner in business. Kagome had been delighted and made a wonderful supper for him and his boss. Soon that old lonely man became a frequent guest. The town's people seeing that, slowly changed their attitude toward the soldier and Sesshoumaru gained his respect back. Everything seemed to be perfect, but there was only one thing that disturbed that picture.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman who was rushing around his kitchen and when she turned to look at him with that heavenly smile of hers, he knew that he wouldn't allow that to continue.

'_Soon__,'_ he told himself coming to her side. The small ring in his pocket was ready for the right moment.

Kagome was sitting in her new bedroom, blushing furiously but still smiling as brightly as only a new wife could. _'Wife.'_ The word sounded wonderful and she could feel how her heart once again warmed while thinking of her new status.

She was now the wife of the boy she loved from the first moment she had seen him, and she had waited for six long years. She was his as he was finally hers.

'_Mine__,'_ she thought blushing brighter and giggling girlishly. It sounded so... possessive. _'Oh what kind of selfish woman I am!_' She decided bursting into another fit of giggles. Her thoughts were cut when the room's door was opened and a tall man entered.

Her world swirled and all laughter escaped her. She was getting nervous once again, but still managing to smile shyly at him. Sesshoumaru returned it with little wicked smirk of his own.

The woman he wanted was finally his and he was going to make damn sure she was the happiest woman on the face of the planet. Actually, he was planning to start right now. He sat beside her on their bed.

"How are you?" he asked, seeing her fidget slightly.

"Umm... fine. I think... Just a bit... nervous," she said quietly, trying bravely to look in his eyes through her words. He smiled at her adorable actions.

"There's nothing to fear. I can even promise you'll enjoy it," he said softly rubbing her back in soothing circles. However, hearing his words, Kagome blushed another shade of red and hid her face in his chest making unrecognizable noises.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her, kissing the top of her head. She was so cute in her innocence.

"I love you, Kagome. I always did," he whispered in her ear. She took calming breaths and looked up at him, smiling happily.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru. Now and forever."

He leaned to her and their lips met in soft, loving kiss, which slowly took them father, until they proved each other's feelings through the dance that was as old as the world itself, making their union complete for the first time and sealing it into eternity.

Later, when the heat had calmed and they simply lay in each other's embraces, Kagome caressed the face of her husband. She could now see that her friend that had left six years ago had come back only with new experiences. She kissed his lips lightly.

"Welcome home beloved," she whispered falling into a content sleep.

**-The End-**

**AN:** I can't believe I did this! Big thanks to everyone who read it from the beginni to the end! Hope you enjoyed it and will read my other stories in the future :) Until then


End file.
